deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden (Metal Gear)
Raiden is a character from the Metal Gear series appearing as the primary protagonist in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. He appears in the fifty-second episode of Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden, where he fought against Wolverine of Marvel's X-Men comics. He is voiced by Tim Paige. History Jack is an American child soldier who was born in the 1980's and was raised by Solidus Snake. His body was heavily modified after he was captured due to his anti-Patriot activities. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 35 years *Height: Approx. 5'10"/177.8 cm *Aliases: Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr. Lightning Bolt *Former child soldier & spy *Member of Maverick Security Counseling Inc. *Proud wearer of 5 cyborg bodies Powers & Arsenal *Durable cyborg body *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Can generate electricity *Fuel cell electrolyte absorption *Blade Mode *Zandatsu *Ripper Mode Murasama High-Frequency Blade *Vibrations destabilize target's molecular bonds *Faster vibrations rate than Raiden's original HF Blade *High uptake rate *Originally forged in 16th century *Previously owned by Sam Rodrigues *ID Locked *Cuts through nanomachines, son! Feats *Defeated Soldius Snake *Helped bring down the Patriots *Defeated Desperado & World Marshal *Blocked attacks from Metal Gears RAY & EXCELSUS *Lifted & threw Metal Gear RAY & EXCELSUS *Held back Outer Haven battleship *Survived the mindf##king story of Metal Gear Solid 2 Quotes * Who the hell are you? Get out of my way! - Raiden meeting Wolverine. * What? - In response to his sword failing to cut through Wolverine, and getting an uppercut. * Who... what are you? - After Wolverine injures him. * Let's dance! - Preparing for a dance attack. * I will end you! - Raiden unleashing a large combo. * Are you some kind of cyborg? - Questioning Wolverine's abilities and structure. * I'll just have to swing harder then! - Upon learning Wolverine has a tough skeleton. * Shit! Not again! - After Wolverine cuts off his arm. * Pain! This is why I fight! - Entering Ripper Mode. * Hahaha it's time for Jack the Ripper, to let 'er rip! - while in Ripper Mode. One Minute Melee Raiden appeared in One Minute Melee where he faced off against Genos from One Punch Man and won. DBX Raiden appeared as a combatant on DBX, where he fought against Genji from Overwatch and won. Gallery Raiden-MGS2.jpg|Raiden before becoming a cyborg RaidencyborgIntro.jpg|Raiden's first cyborg body 20130205223509_character_01raiden_by_superidot9000-d84y8dq.png|Raiden's second Cyborg Body Raiden (PS All Star).jpg|Raiden in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Trivia *Raiden is the third Konami character to get into Death Battle. The first two were Bomberman and Solid Snake. **He is also the second Metal Gear character to get in. The first was Solid Snake. *Raiden is the fifth cyborg combatant, after RoboCop, Sektor, Fulgore, and Darth Vader. *He's the second combatant named Raiden, the first being Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series. **Coincidentally, they both fought a Marvel Comics character. *Raiden is the first cyborg combatant who doesn't fight a combatant who utilizes technology to fight. (Although Wolverine's adamantium skeleton was a product of science, it's still a part of his natural biology). *Raiden is the strongest Metal Gear combatant in Death Battle. *Raiden is the second combatant to win a Death Battle, One Minute Melee and DBX after Roronoa Zoro. He is the first, however, to do it against three different opponents, as Zoro beat Erza Scarlet once and beat Rurouni Kenshin. References * Raiden (Metal Gear) on Wikipedia * Raiden on the Metal Gear Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Ninja Category:Robots Category:Konami Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Cyborgs Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Near-Immortals Category:DBX Combatants Category:Metal Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:DBX Victor